


17 Moments of Jolph

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Cheerleader Dolph Ziggler, Death, F/M, Football player John Cena, King John, M/M, Mrs. Cena (John Cena's mom), Prophecy, Queen Dolph, lgbt community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: 17 moments of John Cena and Dolph Ziggler lives.





	

Title: 17 Moments of Jolph

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: John/Dolph

Characters: : John Cena, Dolph Ziggler

Summary: 17 moments of John Cena and Dolph Ziggler lives.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

[1: Grief]

"I hate you!"

"Well I never loved you, you were just an replacement for AJ!" That look on Dolph's face told John everything. God, how could he be so stupid. John watched as Dolph ran out of the room crying probably not even knowing where he was going. John chased him only for the car to come by to quick hitting Dolph and sending him flying. God, how could he say that him.

* * *

2: Sadness]

Dolph knew it was all just sex an warm body to find comfort in but he hoped for more. All that hope disappeared as John and AJ shared another kiss in front of their wedding party. Dolph raised his glass along with the other before drowning. He turned away as the couple began their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

[3: Darkness]

John threw another bottle against the hotel wall ignoring the neighbors shouts back. Grabbing another beer he took an large slip as he fell against the bed cursing himself to hell and back. God he should have never yelled at him like that. If he only made Dolph stay inside he might still be alive today.

* * *

[4: Pain]

Dolph held Mrs. Cena to his chest as she cried for her baby boy who laid in the ground before them. Mr. Cena gave Dolph an tight smile as he helped his wife up moving away from the casket that held his youngest son. Dolph watched as the couple walked away before he moved closer to the closed casket.

"Goodbye John."

* * *

[5: Shameful]

Triple H tighten his grip on Dolph's hip as Cena watched as from his position. His arms ah going above his head as he glared at the couple which made Dolph duck his head down. Smirking at Cena, Triple H lead Dolph out of the dungeon if going the other shameful face.

* * *

[6: Pride]

Dolph smiled as John waved at the people they passed on the float. His usual Cenation shirt changed to an rainbow colored shirt that showed support for the LGBT community. Dolph giggled as he threw more rainbow flags out to the people cheering and celebrating.

* * *

[7: Wrath]

"Poor Hunter you thought you had everything figured out but you didn't."

Triple H whipped his head over to the side trying to find the source of the voice but he couldn't not with the blindfold. Suddenly his head turned to the side from the impact of the slap. "You thought you would touch my show-off and not pay for it. Oh how foolish Hunter, how fucking foolish."

* * *

[8: Prophecy]

King John Cena listened his royal advisor read out the list of complaints and laws he was suppose to fix today. Waving his hand he signaled the advisor to stop as he stop us walking towards. The painting that held his attention.

The painting was off an man with light brown hair that flew before his face only revealing those piercing dark brown eyes. The man held an small boy in his arms the boy identical to the man holding him beside those blue eyes that resembled King John's perfectly. "I will find you, my queen."

* * *

[9: Happiness]

An cry filled the hospital room making Dolph sighed as he dropped back into themed his hair slicked against his head with sweat. John pressed an kiss to his forehead as he held their little miracle in his arms. Leaning down he revealed the baby with an head full of brown curls. And bright blue eyes.

"We did good."

"Really good."

* * *

[10: Sting]

John smiled as he watched Sting and Dolph wrestle in the ring. Sting obviously going easy on the younger male who thought of the other man as an idol. John laughed as he watched Sting allow Dolph to pin him for the win despite not even breaking an sweat.

* * *

[11: Rivals]

John and Hunter stared each other down in the ring before looking up at the locked cage above the ring. Inside stood an scared Dolph Ziggler, winner gets the dyed blond and the WWE World Championship Belt.

* * *

[12: Spirit Squad]

"An he's done it! John Cena has scored the winning touchdown for the Hawks! The Hawks are going to the Super Bowl! The Hawks are going to the Super Bowl!" Zack Ryder screamed into the microphone.

John Cena ripped his helmet off as he ran towards the sidelines heading straight towards the cheerleading/spirit squad. Dolph watched as John rushed towards him throwing him into the air. "We did it! We're going to the fucking Super Bowl!"

* * *

[13: Jealousy]

Triple H tighten his grip on Stephanie's hip as they danced around the ballroom. He eyes glued to the dancing figures of John Cena and Dolph Ziggler as they laughed and moved to the music. He felt an metallic taste full his mouth as he removed his teeth from his lip.

* * *

[14: Death]

Dolph whimpered as he felt the blood drip from his hole as he sat in the tube. He ducked his head as the hot water ran down his body. It was eight thirty at night and he woke up to bloody thigh. He could still feel his unborn baby slipping through him into the bloody water of the tub. He miscarried his baby.

* * *

[15: Determination]

"Come one Cena everyone knows that Ziggler is Triple H's bitch. Just let it go."

John waved Randy off as he watched Dolph fidget under his stare. The dyed blond glanced back to see John watching him before snapping his head back around.

* * *

[16: Fear]

"I'll kill him and it's all your fault." Hunter hissed as he threw Dolph towards the bed before storming out the room. Dolph rushed to the door only to realize he was locked inside.

* * *

[17: Desperation]

"Please John! Please! Run!" Dolph shouted Hunter pointed the gun at him. Josh ignored Dolph staring Hunter down as he kept the gun pressed against Dolph's forehead. His big fingers played with the trigger faking his pull attempts.


End file.
